eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1510 (29 September 1997)
Synopsis Ian sees Nigel and mentions they brought Mary back from Ireland with them. Mary helps Pauline in the launderette, and Joe comes in with his washing. She chats him up immediately. She helps Mark on his stall later and as soon as Joe appears at Bianca's stall she literally runs over there to chat to him again. Joe's oblivious, but Mark realises very quickly what Mary's up to. He tells her she's wasting her time, and then she says Simon's not bad either, and Mark laughs and says she'd really be wasting her time there. Lorraine and Joe chat in the café and Joe moans that Sarah's always too busy for him. Lorraine is a bit miserable in her new job too and says it's different up north, they have a nicer way of telling you to shove off when you're trying to sell them cosmetics. A suspicious looking couple in a red Escort hang around the square and Carol is paranoid they are watching her, while Ian is paranoid they are about to snatch Lucy for Cindy. He finally goes up to them and asks them what they're doing, introducing himself as the owner of the business they're sitting outside. They say in that case they will be talking to him as they are from the DSS watching one of his employees who is signing on as well as working. Ian is relieved, and they are irritated at his pleasure and dismissal of them as irrelevant, so warn him it is an offence for an employer knowingly to employ someone who is also signing on. The local papers headline is "Councillor's seedy sex scandal." Tony goes to find Polly to "sort her out", and discovers that she is just as annoyed as he is since she wasn't the one who broke the story. Apparently his wife told the newspapers and provided photos and details. Barry and Vanessa have a "meeting" with the business partner for her big deal. He is initially snobby towards Barry's background of used car dealing, and says that he's not sure he wants to let him in on it; all of which is carefully calculated to make Barry all the more determined to stay in on the deal. Vanessa pretends to be annoyed and says the deal will be off without Barry, so the businessman apologises and agrees to the deal. He also makes it plain that they're dealing with someone who will only work with cash. Bianca buys Diane the newspaper to look for a job, and to visit the housing office to find somewhere to live, as Diane is back with them after her short stay at Pat's, and Bianca is not pretending she's happy to have Diane and Jacques staying any longer. Carol's paranoid fears are finally realised as two large men walk up to her and offer to walk her home in case anything happens to her, as she's an attractive woman and it would be a shame to spoil her looks. She's terrified and when they reach her house uneventfully they tell her to make sure her boy doesn't testify. Credits Main cast *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Diane Butcher - Sophie Lawrence Guest cast * Vanessa Carlton - Adele Salem Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes